


Breath

by Aileen_Hayns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileen_Hayns/pseuds/Aileen_Hayns
Summary: Sometimes you need a break. Inhale, exhale, take a deep breath.Crossposted from my Wattpad work. Short drabble Oliver Wood x Reader
Relationships: Oliver Wood/Everyone, Oliver Wood/Reader, Oliver Wood/You
Kudos: 13





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

> My first English Fanfiction. I'm sorry for the grammatical error and etc. Crossposted from my own work in Wattpad.

Suddenly, Gryffindor Common Room feels uncomfortable. The atmosphere is so tense even though there's nobody except [Name] [Last Name]. Her fellow Gryffindor friends went to watch Quidditch, but she is busy with her tasks.  
  
[Name] sighs, she has already read some lines in her Potion book but still doesn't understand. She knows her capabilities that she isn't really good at Potions. Besides, getting sorted into Gryffindor makes her image ruined in the eyes of Professor Snape. But OWLs is coming, she can't run away, she must get at least O in her mark—because Snape requires O in his Advanced Potion class. Merlin, she wants to be an Auror really much.

Unconscious, her tears begin to run down from her eyes. She raises her hand, trying to wipe her tears off. Suddenly, someone enters the Common Room.

"[Name]? Here ye are! I didn't see ye in the Pitch—eh, what's wrong, Lass?" said a voice in the front door. [Name] really knows who is talking with her, especially with that thick accent of him. 

She shakes her head. She meets her eyes with his brown eyes, gives him a soft look. "I'm good, Oliver. How was your game? Sorry, I can't come ...." Her shoulder feels stiffened, realised she had already made a mistake. "I promised you that I would come, but you know Snape gave me some businesses to do, I-I'm so sorry." She begins to sob. 

Oliver chuckles and gives her an assuring look. "So that's the reason why I didn't see ye in the Great Hall for breakfast also in the Quidditch stands, because Snape gave ye a busy day." He begins to kneel down in front of her, then hugs her. "Relax, I'm here. Take a deep breath, don't cry." He rubs her back softly so that she will be relaxed.

"But I promised you, Oliver. I feel so stupid, stupid Potions!" She yells, mad at herself. "I don't want to fail at Potion, but ...." She keeps ranting, so Oliver tries to explain to her; that he didn't mind she didn't come, also that she had done a great job in her tasks.

"Sssh. Listen, I don't mind, it's not yer mistakes tho. Well, I know ye are a stoater, ye aren't a dafty. But if ye have difficulty, just ... ask somebody, aight? I will ask Percy to help ye," said Oliver, tries to give her comforting words. "Breath, Lass. Inhale, exhale."

[Name]'s shoulder begins to relax, she takes a deep breath under Oliver's command. "Thank you. Yes, I forgot that Weasley boy is smart." She laughs, makes Oliver smiles.

"Have you eaten a wee bit, Lass? It's not good for ye to do all these things without eating, ye know." Oliver releases his hug, thumb wipes her tears off. He looks at her, reassure that she is really okay now.

[Name] smiles a little. "So, you are concerned."

Hearing her sentence, Oliver laughs. "Of course, [name], I'm yer boyfriend."

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Scottish vocabularies:  
> Lass = Girl  
> Stoater = Someone that is fantastic  
> Dafty = A stupid person  
> Ye = you  
> Actually, I dunno whether these things right or Nah


End file.
